Projeto Hott 05 The Weekend
by LyaraCR
Summary: Num passeio de barco durante o fim de semana, tudo pode rolar... Yaoi Dante X Nero


Projeto Hott

Etapa 05

Dante (DMC) X Nero (DMC)

[First Time] [Weekend]

[Friendship]

[Boat/River]

Olá pessoal! Passando pra deixar-lhes uma ficzinha yaoi de DMC! Espero que gostem, é a minha primeira! Depois de algumas horas apreciando o que escrevia, deu nisso aí!

Hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma tarde de sexta-feira. Estava arrumando suas malas quando o telefone tocou. Era o número dele.

― Calma aí.. Pode entrar, já tô quase pronto.

― É melhor andar logo, se não vamos perder a melhor parte do passeio.

― Escuta, você sabe pilotar aquela joça?

― Não.

Respondeu a voz firme, vindo de trás das costas do garoto. Ele afastou o celular do ouvido e desligou.

― Então quem vai fazê-lo?

― Meu irmão e os amigos dele.

― Quê! Ele vai também?

Perguntou indignado. Não se batiam muito.

― Já que não tem como, vai sim.

― Droga...

― Don't worry... Be Happy...

O ajudou a arrumar as malas para andar mais rápido e em meia hora estavam no carro, a caminho da marina. O som tocava rock como sempre. E ambos cantavam com a música, animados pelo passeio.

Depois de aproximadamente 20 km, chegaram e saíram do carro, trancando e carregando as malas.

Já no barco, o "irmão" estava de jeans cinza, converse branco, camisa branca e boina de capitão.

― Bem vindo irmãozinho; Bem vindo garoto.

Os saudou com ironia. Típico dele. Largaram as malas numa espécie de quarto e subiram para a área externa novamente, se assentando em qualquer canto.

― Quer bebida?

― Claro.

Disse o mais novo, aceitando o copo que lhe era oferecido e lotando-o com qualquer bebida que estava na mesa. O barco começou a andar e o som foi ligado. A zorra estava pronta.

Se sentia estranho. Somente ele ali com dezessete anos. O amigo tinha dezenove, segundos menos que seu irmão gêmeo.

Os amigos do gêmeo mais velho também deveriam estar nessa faixa. Isso o fazia sentir-se deslocado. E seu amigo percebeu.

― O que foi Nero?

― Tô como peixe fora d'água Dante. A sua turma é muito mais velha, daí me sinto estranho...

― Não fica assim! Somos mais velhos, mas você é tão legal quanto à gente. Vem dançar.

Puxou Nero pela mão e foram para a frente do barco dançar. As ondas estavam fortes e logo ficaram com respingos na roupa. O pôr-do-sol fazia o mar ficar coberto em laranja-dourado, como um grande manto de ouro. E estavam rolando músicas diferentes..

― Que tipo de som é esse, Dan?

― Reggaeton, Los Brothers.

― Você curte?

― Sim.. Pelo visto você nunca ouviu, não é Nero?

― Éh.. Realmente.

― Mas está gostando?

― Claro! Toca a alma, sabe, faz querer mais do que dançar. Faz querer entregar-se a música...

E se Dante pudesse, imortalizaria o momento. Nero estava dourado pelo brilho do sol. Seus olhos outrora cinzas, agora estavam tão dourados quanto o mar. E isso (além da beleza andrógina e angelical) atraía Dante.

― Vamos ficar de roupa de banho.. Já, já Vergil para e a gente pode nadar.

― Boa idéia.

Entraram e foram ao quarto. Despiram-se de tudo, menos as sungas estilo boxer.

E em pouco mais de cinco minutos, estavam no mesmo lugar, dançando e bebendo, do jeito que o diabo gosta. O mar permanecia brilhante, e vez ou outra davam a sorte de levar água na cara. Seria uma noite memorável.

As horas correram com eles bebendo, o ambiente escurecendo e todo mundo feliz.

Resolveram por comer por volta de nove da noite, e de lá de dentro, veio Vergil com um bolo de festa nas mãos. Colocou sobre a mesa e, Nero perguntou à Dante:

― É aniversário de alguém?

Vergil escutou e teve a honra de responder:

― Não Nero. É a comemoração pelo seu ingresso à nossa turma.

O garoto arregalou os olhos sem acreditar. Para ele, era apenas brincadeira de mau-gosto dos mais velhos.

― E aí Nero.. Não vai soprar?

Perguntou Dante, vendo inércia no mais novo.

― Huh... Tá.

― Faz um pedido também.

Disse Vergil, influenciando o mais novo. Nero soprou as velas e fez um pedido com os olhos de Dante sobre ele. Isso fez o coração do mais novo disparar. Ele sorriu sem graça e olhou, respondendo o olhar de Dante.

Depois de partirem o bolo, comerem e continuarem bebendo, Nero se afastou da turma e tombou deitado com uma garrafa na parte da frente do barco. O céu estava lindo e ele estava triste. Não sabia o motivo, mas talvez fosse a solidão. Ele sempre fora só e agora, não fazia o seu ser aceitar que tinha uma turma. Amigos, amigas e até alguém de quem estivesse à fim. E certamente não era correspondido. Quando recolheu-se à frente do barco, Dante conversava animadamente com Lady, a garota de um olho de cada cor.

Tomou mais um gole e fechou os olhos, sentindo o balanço agora calmo do mar. Parecia estar flutuando na escuridão. Era bom, era ruim, era estranho.

Não sentiu quando alguém se aproximou e deitou ao seu lado. Provavelmente era efeito do álcool.

Abriu os olhos e tomou um susto.

― Dante?

O mais velho apenas sorriu e se aproximou mais, deixando a situação embaraçosa, enlaçando as suas pernas e as de Nero.

― O que tá fazendo aqui sozinho?

― N-nada...

― Éh.. Esse nada é bem interessante... O céu, as luzes, a bebida...

Passou um braço sobre Nero e tomou-lhe a garrafa, sorvendo um gole.

― Já bebeu demais Nero... Devia parar com isso...

― Não torre Dante...

― Já bebeu demais Nero...

― Me dá...

E partiu em busca da sua garrafa, passando o braço sobre Dante, quase alcançando a mesma.

Subiu em Dante e alcançou a bebida; Só deu por si da posição embaraçosa depois do terceiro gole. Tentou se mover para sair mas Dante o impediu.

― Fica Nero...

― N-não..

― Fica... ― disse ele, com voz rouca ― Fica aqui comigo.

― Eu vou ficar. Só me deixa sair de cima de você...

― Por quê? Não tá legal?

― N-não é isso...

― Eu sei bem o que é Nero.. Posso sentir...

Movimentou os quadris fazendo o mais novo o sentir e o tocou, o sentindo.

― D-Dan... te...

― O que foi?

― P-por favor... Pára... A sua... garota... pode... chegar...

― Que garota?

Dante se assentou ainda mantendo Nero em seu colo.

― Se estiver falando da Lady, ela é do Vergil... Só tenho olhos para você, loirinho...

(Onde o Dante tava enxergando cabelo loiro no Nero? Dá-lhe cachaça...)

Nero sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e olhou dentro dos olhos de Dante, constatando a verdade. O mais velho foi se aproximando além da conta e disse:

― Posso... te beijar... anjinho?

E ao invés de responder, Nero agiu. Colou seus lábios nos de Dante num beijo molhado, ardente e romântico.

E Dante nada mais fez além do que queria: Correspondeu. Os lábios de Nero eram claros, frágeis, delicados e pareciam veludo coberto em calda de cereja.

Enquanto devorava Dante, Nero movia os quadris num impulso automático de aumentar o contato. Dante estava ficando quente além da conta. Queria arrancar as roupas de Nero e possuí-lo ali mesmo. Mas ainda assim se continha. Não sabia qual a reação do mais novo diante disso. Queria que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Queria que Nero o quisesse. Queria que Nero o pegasse de jeito para depois pegá-lo.

― O que você está querendo Dan?

Perguntou Nero entre o beijo.

― Possuir e ser possuído.

Disse ele, causando um arrepio estranho e forte em Nero. Como iam se pegar num barco cheio de gente? Seria difícil, mas para estar com Dante, Nero faria qualquer coisa e vice-versa.

Continuaram se amassando até que um balanço mais forte fez Nero cair por cima de Dante, acabando deitados de novo.

― Éh Nero... Parece que tudo está ao nosso favor...

― Eu não sei não Dante... Pode ser um aviso para pararmos antes que seja tarde demais...

― Acho que não... acho que tudo está dizendo pra gente se... satisfazer...

E como quem cala consente, Nero não se preocupou em falar nada. Apenas deixou Dante fazer o que bem quisesse.

E ele fez. Continuou beijando Nero e o pressionando contra si, enquanto o mais novo deixava e clamava por mais com gemidos.

― Nerinho... Me escuta... Vamos pro quarto lá em baixo...

― Faz o que quiser Dante... Sou todo seu...

Dante viu o quão Nero estava chapado e o carregou barco adentro. No colo. Nero estava chapado e Dante não queria ficar com ele dessa maneira. Queria que Nero quisesse faze o que fosse. Que não agisse pelo efeito da bebida, e sim de sua própria mente, de seu próprio coração.

― Dan...

Nero deu por si quando já estava deitado num quarto super-luxuoso.

― Fica calmo Nero... Eu vou cuidar de você...

― N-não...

― Não o que Nero?

― Não quero que cuide.. de mim...

― E quer o quê?

Disse Dante, tirando a bermuda de banho de Nero, o deixando apenas em boxer.

Arrancou a própria roupa e foi até a suíte. Encheu a pia e assentou Nero sobre a bancada. Começou a molhar as mãos e passar no rosto do garoto.

― Eu quero transar com você Dante.

O mais velho gelou. Jamais imaginara Nero falando uma coisa dessas.

― Você está bêbado e não sabe o que diz.

― Dante... E-eu sei sim o que eu estou dizendo...

― Não Nero. Eu vou cuidar de você e depois a gente faz o que você quiser.

― Tudo o que eu quiser?

― Uhum...

― Tudo tudo o que eu quiser?

― Tudo tudo mesmo.

Nero sorri e deixa-se ser cuidado pelo mais velho.

― Isso não vai resolver...

Praguejou Dante indo até o chuveiro e o abrindo.

― Vem Nero...

Espichou os braços e o outro foi até ele, o abraçando enquanto era levado ducha abaixo. Sentiu a água fria descer por todo o seu corpo.

― Ah! Danteeee!!! Tá gelada!

Gritou Nero, completamente arrepiado e encolhido. Dante ficou com pena e entrou junto, abraçando-o.

― Calma Nero... Logo já pode esquentar..

O garoto o abraçou com força e permaneceram assim por alguns minutos e Dante desligou o chuveiro, mudando para o quente e o ligando de novo. Nero cochilava em Dante. O mais velho começou a derramar shampoo nos cabelos de Nero, esfregando suavemente. Era tão agradável acariciar-lhe... Tão prazeroso...

(Estaria Dante apaixonado? Yessss!!!)

Nero abriu os olhos. Dante estava enxaguando-lhe os cabelos. O garoto sorriu.

― Acho que apaguei...

― Sim... Está melhor?

― Uhum... Estou com fome...

― Vou buscar algo.

Dante ia saindo do boxe foi quando Nero usou um pouco de sua força para jogá-lo de volta na parede e dizer:

― Não Dante... Estou com fome disso...

E voltou as costas ao mais velho, pressionando seu traseiro contra o membro de Dante. O mais velho gemeu e não pôde mais se segurar:

Jogou Nero no box, invertendo as coisas. Agora, Nero era o prensado. Começou seu ataque... Primeiro a boca, depois o pescoço. E a descida continuou... Peito, abdômen, umbigo, ventre, pernas (coxas), virilhas e puxou a boxer de Nero para baixo, libertando a ereção pulsante e recém-formada.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, olhando os olhos do garoto. Iria devorá-lo e ele sabia.

Quando Dante abocanhou o membro de Nero, uma corrente elétrica passou por ambos os corpos.

― Dan... te...

A coisa estava acontecendo e ambos estavam se realizando. Dante chupava lentamente, depois apertava a glande com os lábios, fazendo o mais novo delirar. Não demorou e Nero se esvaiu na boca de Dante. E o mais velho lhe sorveu com vontade, levantando-se para beijá-lo em seguida, compartilhando com ele o próprio gosto.

― Dante...

― Fala anjo...

― Eu preciso de você agora... Em mim...

― Dentro de você? Te fodendo?

Ganhou apenas um "huh" como resposta positiva. Virou o mais novo de costas e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, deixando marcas sem se importar.

O mais velho sentia seu latejar dentro de sua boxer. Permaneceu beijando pescoço, ombros e costas do mais novo enquanto descia devagar, até chegar às suas nádegas, mordendo-as de leve e chupando-as. Não demorou nada e...

― N-não.. Dante...

Nero sentiu ter sua entrada lambida e um prazer tão forte o percorreu que ele não conteve um grito com o sagrado nome de Dante.

E continuou sendo preparado pela maravilhosa língua de seu até então melhor amigo.

― Por favor Dante... Faça..

― Pode machucar você Nero...

― Eu quero sentir! Por f-favor..

E então Dante realizou o desejo do mais novo: Se levantou, re-atacando o pescoço de Nero, enquanto o tocava a entrada com a ponta de seu membro.

― Por favor... D-dant-te.. Me fode...

Suplicou Nero, rebolando contra o membro do outro.

E Dante o fez: Forçou-se contra Nero, penetrando pouco a pouco enquanto o mais novo gemia de pura dor, que logo mais, começou a misturar-se com prazer.

― Entrou.. t-todo...

Gemeu Dante no ouvido de Nero. Estava imóvel, esperando-o acostumar-se

O mais novo começou os movimentos, impondo um ritmo ao que Dante acompanhou e intensificou em pouco tempo.

Nero estava quase berrando aos quatro ventos, tamanho era o prazer proporcionado por Dante, quem também gemia alto e forte. O garoto estava duro novamente.

E numa estocada mais funda, Nero teve um ponto tocado que o fez gritar e contrair-se de legítimo prazer. Dante percebeu e permaneceu investindo forte, em busca de maior prazer mútuo. Aproveitou para aliviar o garoto, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Não demorou muito e Nero se esvaiu, contraindo-se e levando Dante para o mesmo caminho.

Ambos ajoelharam-se sob o jato de água quente, abraçados, ofegantes e realizados.

― Gostoso.

Disse Dante.

― Tarado.

Respondeu Nero.

Tomaram banho e vestiram-se apenas em boxers, voltando para cima e acabando por cochilar na cabine, até alta madrugada, quando acordaram para curtir o maior e melhor fim-de-semana de suas vidas.

Agora, tinham uma certeza: Eram mais do que amigos, mais do que amantes: Eram amados e correspondidos. Estavam na plenitude de tal sentimento tão raro e exótico.

Fim!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado! É a minha primeira fic de DMC e eu amei escrevê-la...

Hope you liked it!


End file.
